How To Be Dead 101
by BooksandCoffee123
Summary: "I am not solving my own murder, no, it's stupid and should be impossible." AU, inspired by T.V show Bones and Tumblr prompts. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

How To Be Dead 101

Summary: Sakura Is dead, she shouldn't be here at all, but alas, the Kami didn't think so. With the help of Forensic Anthropologist/ Crime Investigator/ Ghost Whisperer, Dr. Sasuke Uchiha, She goes on an adventure of a lifetime... Solving her own murder, with a little romance on the side. Well as much romance a dead person can have of course. "I'm not solving my own murder, No, It's stupid and should be impossible." Inspired by the T.V show Bones, and Tumblr Prompts.

Genre: AU, Crime, Drama, Humor, Romance.

Rating: T

Warning: Language, dead people, and OCC-ness. I have no beta so expect mistakes.

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura died.

She died in the most idiotic way and it wasn't even funny.

Sakura was murdered, _Murdered._

Sakura, the most safest person you could ever know. Sakura, the person who checked to see if her windows and doors are locked. _Twice._ Sakura, the person who checked behind her doors and closets every time she came home. Sakura, the person who checked both ways before crossing the street. Sakura, who never went out with strangers (it might be the reason why she was twenty-two and still single, it might not). Sakura who ran a background check on everyone she's ever met. Sakura who always carried pepper spray in her purse. Sakura, the person who always checked if they had a condom on before they did the deed. Sakura, the person who always made sure she had her seat belt buckled. Sakura, who always smiled and said hello. Sakura, the nicest person you could ever meet.

Call her paranoid, but she watched a lot of criminal minds. She knows stuff.

Like how to make your death look like an accident.

Too bad she's the one who is dead.

Being dead, she decided, was boring. No, she wasn't in heaven, if she was she wouldn't be complaining. She was a ghost. A ghost, meaning she had unfinished business. What that unfinished business was she didn't know. Probably would never know at this rate. Her body was dumped in ridge of a highway, in a very black bag, how no one noticed it, she didn't know. She didn't know alot these couple of days, like who killed her. If she did know, you would see her haunting that said person to his death, hopefully making his life miserable every step of the way, and she would _not_ be sitting on a very high tree branch watching as cars drove by.

It was only five days later when a police car drove by and stopped to investigate the large, very noticeable, black bag in the ridge of highway 15. Sakura jumped off her very large tree branch and landed very softly on the very mossy ground. The police man, Charles, his name tag read, opened the bag and immediately covered his nose, and gagged.

She didn't look so good.

Her skin once creamy and smooth skin was wrinkled and adopted a greenish hue, and her hair, once her most loved feature was oily and stiff with dried blood. Her once forest green eyes were no longer there, instead were dark holes filled with maggots and other bugs, and her once favorite dress was ripped and stained by blood. She was emanating a foul stench and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't gag and she couldn't cover her nose either, she would smell right through her sleve because she was dead. She was a ghost. She was made of air and the Kami decided to gift her with the gift of smell but did not give her a way of sheilding it.

"This is Grayson and I'd like to report a dead body on highway 15, I repeat a dead body on highway 15. I'd like to request some back up as well." Charles spoke into his walkie-talkie, wrinkling his nose at her corpse every time he caught sight of it. The walkie-talkie came back to life, making a white noise before a voice came out.

"Copy that, back up is on their way."

Sakura sat under the shade of the big tree she's been residing on the last two weeks. Watching as they began inspecting her body and closed off the area. It was all very...criminal minds like. She thought with amusment and then frowned. She had a friend who worked with cases like these, what was his name again? She snapped her fingers with a smile, That's right his name was Naruto.

She frowned again. He was going to be upset when he finds out.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a gaze on her. She felt it digging holes into her skin and-

Wait,

She was dead.

She wasn't supposed to feel _any_ gazes on her. So she looked up.

In a highway filled with traffic and police cars, onyx met pale forest green. Here their journey would start.

* * *

 _Another fanfiction..yay!_

 _So this came to me quite randomly actually and I kinda put it off for a while and then after an internal struggle I gave in and wrote this..._

 _Anyways, update wise I'll try whenever I can but balancin two fanfic and school don't expect much. Wind comes first and then I'll update this one._

 _Should I continue or not? Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

How To Be Dead 101

Summary: Sakura Is dead, she shouldn't be here at all, but alas, the Kami didn't think so. With the help of Forensic Anthropologist/ Crime Investigator/ Ghost Whisperer, Dr. Sasuke Uchiha, She goes on an adventure of a lifetime... Solving her own murder, with a little romance on the side. Well as much romance a dead person can have of course. "I'm not solving my own murder, No, It's stupid and should be impossible." Inspired by the T.V show Bones, and Tumblr Prompts.

Genre: AU, Crime, Drama, Humor, Romance.

Rating: T

Warning: Language, dead people, and OCC-ness. I have no beta so expect mistakes.

 **Chapter 1**

To say Sakura was freaked out was an understatement.

He could _see_ her, he wasn't supposed to see her. She's dead. She had the body in front of her as proof. That was the only thing reassuring her at this point that she was, in fact, dead. His eyes _followed_ her as she moved, and _Oh my Kami,_ She was beyond freaked out. She was panicking.

 **Breath Sakura,** She thought to herself. **Breath. In and out, In and out. There you go.**

They stared at each other to what seemed like hours before they finally broke contact, and Sakura's shoulders sagged in relief. She kept her distance, watching and occasionally letting out a sarcastic comment, trying to see if she could get a reaction out of the man, she received none. To be completely honest she admired how he could stand the smell of her decomposing body with out so much as a twitch of nose, or grimace. Kami, knows she couldn't stand at least a second without at least gagging.

The man stood up from his crouched position on the ground, and brushed off invisible dirt. "Collect the body and bring it to my lab. I want to further investigate this case." His voice was deep and smooth. Dreamy. The men wasted no time in completing his orders, they placed my body in another bag, careful to not let anything fall off. With every step they took she felt as if the ground was slipping away. It was an ugly and uncomfortable feeling, and then it snapped.

And she was flying.

She gasped at the intensity of it, and finally she knew what being a rubber band felt like, because, really, it what the feeling was. Being stretched so wide that it felt as if you were about to break and then being abruptly let go. She hated it.

Sakura didn't see the man again until they arrived at the lab.

"What's this?" Another man walked into the room, a mask covering his face and with silver, long, gravity defying hair walked in. "Another case, Sasuke?"

 **So that's his name,** Sakura mused. **Strangely fitting...I think.**

"Hn. Jane Doe, found inside a bag in the ridge of a highway." Sasuke began slipping on some rubber gloves. "From the appearance of the body it's safe to say that the body is two weeks old." He moved around some of Sakura's hair and clothes. "From the skeletal structure, the victim is most likely female, around her early twenty's." He sounded sure, firm of every word.

The man with the mask nodded. "Anything else?"

"I want the body clean and X-ray, I need a facial reconstruction. Find an identity." He peeled off his gloves, and gave the other man a firm stare. The said man gave an eye smile in return.

"As you wish." He said and walked off. Sasuke eyes flickered to mine and gave a slight incline of his head. Sakura took the hint and followed him. His office was big yet plain, save for a few pictures on his desk and some kunai hanging from the wall in a neat line. There were files and papers everywhere and a black mug of coffee was next to the computerkeyboard, and with an amused smile Sakura thought that Sasuke's office looked like it needed a quote from _Dante's Inferno_ plastered somewhere. She sat on the black couch in the corner of the room.

"You can see me." It wasn't a question. He didn't look up from his paper.

"Indeed I can." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Why?" She asked. Sasuke set down his coffee and papers and looked up.

"To be truthful I don't know, I've always have. It's like asking why I eat and drink. I have always been able to, it comes natrually. It's a needed thing, I have no control over it." His eyes flickered back to the papers in front of him. "I believe Miss. Jane Doe that the real question is here is why are you here?"

"My name is Sakura." She snapped. He gave no acknowledgement of hearing her, and she witheld a frustrated scream. "I don't know why I'm here and not somewhere else. All I know is that I'm dead, and I have no idea what to do. I have no unfinished business and frankly I have no grudges." She leaned back and expected to come into contact with the soft cushions of the couch but found herself going through them instead. This time she didn't withheld the frustrated scream bubbling in her throat.

"I'll ask again Miss. Sakura why are you here?" He folded his hands in front of his face.

"And I'll tell you again I. Dont'. Kno-Oh," She blinked. "Oh, No. No no no no no." Sakura rubbed a hand on her forehead. "I'm not solving my own murder, No, It's stupid and should be impossible."

Sasuke took another sip of his coffee and rearranged the paper so they were facing Sakura's way. "Not murder, Miss. Sakura, Murders."

"We have a serial killer on our hands."

* * *

 _Dun Dun Duuuun._

 _Booth and Brennan is my OTP~_

 _Until next time~_


	3. Chapter 3

How To Be Dead 101

Summary: Sakura Is dead, she shouldn't be here at all, but alas, the Kami didn't think so. With the help of Forensic Anthropologist/ Crime Investigator/ Ghost Whisperer, Dr. Sasuke Uchiha, She goes on an adventure of a lifetime... Solving her own murder, with a little romance on the side. Well as much romance a dead person can have of course. "I'm not solving my own murder, No, It's stupid and should be impossible." Inspired by the T.V show Bones, and Tumblr Prompts.

Genre: AU, Crime, Drama, Humor, Romance.

Rating: T

Warning: Language, dead people, and OCC-ness. I have no beta so expect mistakes.

Chapter 4

Sakura wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh and scream, and….

Kami, she really wanted to hit something. Really, really bad. She wanted throw something, anything really. She just really wanted to touch something. Something physical. Something she could come into contact with, not something that she _just_ touch. Something she could feel. _Really feel._

Was that really too much to ask for?

Apparently yes. It was too much to ask for.

So instead of flailing her arms around in hopes to touch something she laughed. She laughed hard. Sakura laughed until her sides ached and when the ghost feel of tears ran down her cheeks. She would wipe furiously at them hoping, praying that she could somehow feel the wetness of her own tears but nothing was there.

Because she was dead.

A victim of a psychotic serial killer.

Lovely.

And in the midst of her breakdown Sakura had forgotten about Sasuke. In truth she didn't care if he was there at all. So she missed the devastated look that flashed across his face. She missed the way his hand twitched towards her and how his whole posture changed as if to almost shield her. She missed the slight clench in his jaw and the determined glint in his eye. Because he was going to help her. He was going to catch the pathetic low life that killed her.

And anyone else be damned if they said otherwise.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura's head snapped up from her place in the corner of the unnecessarily large and plain office (Sasuke's office was as bigger than her apartment) and sat a little bit straighter when a very familiar woman walked into the room. The women was very pretty, long dark hair and pupil-less eyes. Sakura wondered if she was blind for a moment.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look up. "Yes, Hinata?"

Sakura watched as the woman, Hinata, tensed and there was a slight quiver in her voice when she spoke. "I have a identity. The woman's name was Sakura Haruno. She was twenty-five highly skilled medic, she ran the hospital in downtown." Hinata drew in a shaky breath. "Sakura has no living family members left."

Sasuke finally set his papers down and looked at Hinata. "You knew her." He said.

Sakura's gaze flashed to Hinata. She'd be sure if she knew her, Sakura didn't forget things. She never did. Hinata looked down."Y-yes I did."

He glanced at Sakura for a brief moment. "Alright, I want an address and a list of anyone close to her. See if you can pull up any phone records. I want a list of anyone she contacted in the last five weeks."

The woman nodded. "Y-yes sir."

"Hinata." He called out right before she crossed the threshold leading out to his office. She turned with a small smile on her face.

"Yes sir?"

He paused slightly before he spoke again. "Tell Naruto to come to my office. If you knew Ms. Haruno it's more than likely that Naruto knew her as well."

The smile on her face faltered a bit before it came back a little more fake than the one before. "Of course sir. He'll be here shortly."

"Good."

Hinata closed the door behind her and Sakura was in front of Sasuke in a flash. She took in slight pleasure when she saw him jump at her sudden actions and she felt herself smile. "So," She began, trailing a transparent finger over his desk. "Got any leads on the bastard who killed me?"

"No."

Sakura choked on air. "What?!" She tried to slam her hands on his desk but instead she fell right through, coming face to face with some very expensive shoes. She held back a curse and pulled herself up. Sakura didn't miss the slight smirk on his face and gave him a dirty look before continuing. "Back to what I was saying. You don't have anything? Nada? Nothing to go after." She threw her hands up in the air. "I mean, this guy... or girl has killed more than...I don't know six people? and you have absolutely nothing? He or she leaves bodies on the side of a highway for kami's sake. I died from a knife wound, I think, It's not that hard to find someone that sloppy."

"That," He looked up at her. He almost never looked up from his papers she noticed. "Is were you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The killer has left nothing to follow. No fingerprints, no DNA, no murder weapons to be found, the places he...or she." He added as an after thought. "Dumps the bodies are completely random. There's no patterns. Except for his victims."

Sakura looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "That's a lead."

He smirked. "All the victims appear to be females in their twenties. All of them highly respectable and successful. All of them randomly placed." He paused. "But what we do know is that they all lived in one area. Konohagakure."

"So," She started slowly. "The killer lives around here."

"That is correct."

"And he...or she is going after highly respectable and successful twenty year old women right?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you bait them?" she shrugged.

He leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is-"

"Yo, Sasuke-teme. You called?" A overly cheery blonde came into the room. _Naruto..._ Her mind whispered and suddenly Sakura had a very bad feeling about this. Sasuke's eyes flickered to her.

"Yes." He motioned over to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Why don't you have a seat."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Alright" He said cautiously. He flung himself to one of the chairs and propped his feet on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke ignored this but there was a slight clench in his jaw and a sort of nervous air around him that Sakura didn't miss.

"You okay?" Sakura asked but he ignored her, his eyes were transfixed on Naruto.

"There was a case brought in today." He began and handed a file of what Sakura believed to be the details of her murder. "Twenty five year old female with no living family members left. She was found on the ridge of highway 15. It is to be assumed that she had been there for two weeks."

Naruto raised his eyes from the folder in his hands. "There isn't a name on here."

Sakura held her breath.

"Yes, the victim's name is Sakura Haruno. You knew her."

Outside the office there was a loud crash and scream of denial that could be heard from every employee and in her own office Hinata closed her eyes. A small tear escaping her eye before she went back to work.

* * *

 _Ah...I feel like this chapter is too rushed... don't you?_

 _Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait... I've been busy to say the least. But I'm back! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could without rushing the plot but I'm not satisfied with it's length. I'll try to make the next chapters longer._

 _Has anyone seen the new Starwars movie? It's amazing. I thought it wouldn't feel like a Starwars movie but it did and they did a really good job on it. I really loved the Characters and it was just...wow. I had doubts when I first was going to see it since we're getting introduced to a whole new set of characters and plot but they really did justice to the series._

 _Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'll begin replying to each one of them next chapter._

 _Until next time..._


End file.
